Bulimia
by Kmiloncia
Summary: Shuichi siente que a Yuki no le importa, y cree que es por su aspecto físico. ¡R&R!


Simbología

Cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes

NA: Nota de autora (es que no me aguanto la tentación de poner comentarios entre medio)

Bulimia

Había sido un día agotador para Shuichi. Además estaba medio resfriado, y la garganta no le daba más. Apenas llegó a casa, venía muerto. Esperaba, al menos, que Yuki le saludara.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Estaba todo oscuro. Shuichi pensó que Yuki debía estar en su escritorio, así que fue hacia allá.

-Hola… Yuki

-Hola…

Por lo menos le saludó. Trató d esbozar una sonrisa, pero no pudo, y Yuki no lo notó, pus estaba mirando al ordenador.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? Estoy ocupado, déjame tranquilo

-Me siento mal…

-¿Peleaste con Hiro-kun?

-No

-¿Problemas con tu disco?

-No

-¿Estás cansado?

-Algo así, pero además…

-Entonces acuéstame y no me molestes

-Es que estoy resfriado y me siento mal…

Yuki refunfuñó y abrió su cajón. Le lanzó algo como una caja.

-Tómate una de esas. Verás como te sientes mejor – le dijo Yuki sin mirarle

-A-arigato…

Shuichi llegó a duras penas a su pieza. Se tomó la pastilla y se acostó muerto de frío.

Al día siguiente lo despertó el despertador, y se dio cuenta de que esa noche había dormido solo. Fue al living y encontró a Yuki durmiendo en el sillón.

-Yuki, despierta… - lo remeció hasta que despertó

-¿Ah? Mmm… ohayou, Shuichi

-Ohayou… ¿Por qué no dormiste en la pieza?

-Te sentías mal, ¿no?

-Hai

-Entonces pensé que querías estar solo, ¿ne?

-Te estuve esperando un buen rato… debiste haber ido

-¿Y qué iba a saber yo?

-No te costaba nada preguntar

-Esta conversación es absurda. ¿Vas a usar tú el baño?

Shuichi le miró enojado y se fue al baño. Estuvo ahí unos diez minutos y se salió. Se miró en el espejo.

_Cada vez siento que Yuki me presta menos atención… y siempre pasa cuando me siento mal y necesito de él, y él cree que estando sólo se me va a pasar. Tal vez debería hablar con él… o también puede ser que, cuando estoy mal, me pongo feo… pero yo ahora no me encuentro feo… quizás ayer sí, porque estaba mal, pero no sé… no encuentro que esté gordo ni nada, ni que mi pelo sea feo… me gusta mi pelo… sé que no tengo mucha altura, o quizás mi voz es chillona, pero no estoy feo… le debería preguntar, ¿ne?_

-¿Cuándo piensas salir de la ducha?...

-¡AAAAAH YUKIIIII! - Shuichi se tapó con la toalla, muerto de vergüenza - ¡Podrías golpear antes de entrar, no ves que estoy desnudo!

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Nani? – Shuichi parpadeó rápidamente

-Siempre te he visto desnudo, no sé qué tanta vergüenza te da. Y, en vez de estarte mirando en el espejo, deberías apurarte, me estás atrasando...

-¡Gomen nasai! - Shuichi tomó sus cosas y salió del baño, para dejárselo a Yuki

Lo que le dijo Yuki lo dejó asombrado. En realidad nunca le había dado vergüenza mostrarse ¿por qué ahora? Siempre que sale a conciertos va con ropa corta, y nunca había pensado en cómo se veía. Nunca le han dicho que es feo… pero tampoco le han dicho que es bonito.

Decidió apurarse. Se vistió, desayunó y se fue a ensayar. En ensayo no fue muy bueno, debido a que estuvo pensando todo el día en eso.

Llegó a casa y entró decidido a hablar con Yuki. Golpeó la puerta del escritorio, y tras escuchar la respuesta de Yuki entró.

-Hola, Yuki

-Hola…

-Yo… etto… quería hablar contigo…

-¿De?

-Yuki… yo…

-Ve al grano, hombre

-¿Tengo algo mal?

-¿Nani? – esta vez Yuki lo miró extrañado, sacándose los lentes

-Que si algo de mi no te gusta… a parte de mi "molesta voz" – dijo, imitando a Yuki

-¿Pero por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que… no, por nada en especial, sólo quería saber… eso

-No, pero… tampoco eres la octava maravilla del mundo

-O sea… para ti yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-¿No soy más bonito que otros?

-Iie… hay gente más bonita, pero…

-Eso era. Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir

Shuichi cerró la puerta de la pieza con llave y se quedó sentado, pensando.

_Yuki dice que hay otros más atractivos que yo… algo tendré que tener… no me quiso decir por pena, para que no me sintiera mal. Porque si hay otros más bonitos, es porque algo tengo mal. Tal vez… _- se paró frente a un espejo que había – _quizás es el color de pelo, o el corte… o los ojos… o es que parezco niña… o quizás estoy más gordo. Eso debe ser, porque en este último tiempo no me he movido mucho… tal vez debería ir a un gimnasio, o dejar de comer porquerías… y tal vez la ropa que uso… o mi estatura y mi voz… porque ya debería parecer hombre, mido apenas 1.65 y hablo como niña…_

De repente, llaman a la puerta.

-¿Shuichi? Ábreme la puerta

-Gomen, quiero estar solo

-Pero si es mi pieza… ¡ábreme!

-Si quieres voy yo al living, pero quiero estar solo

-Si te molestó lo que te dije…

-¡No me molestó!

-Pero si estás gritando… además, no me dejaste terminar

-Y no me interesa que termines… ¿vas a dormir acá o en el living?

-Pero escúchame…

-¡Tú nunca me escuchas!

Yuki guardó silencio. Tenía razón, y mucha. Pero algo le estaba pasando desde el día anterior.

-Iré al living

Yuki se fue sin decir nada. Se acostó en el sillón y se durmió, pensando en qué le pasaba a Shuichi.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana Shuichi se levanta pensando en que Yuki debía estar destapado. Tomó una manta y se dirigió al living sigilosamente y lo tapó con mucho cuidado. Se devolvió y se quedó dormido.

Shuichi se levantó temprano, en dirección a casa de Hiro. Llegó al rato después y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Shuichi? ¿A esta hora? ¿Día sábado?

-Yo… lo siento si te desperté, pero…

-Pasa…

Shuichi esperó a que Hiro se bañara y desayunara. Cuando Hiro apareció, le lanzó una mirada de odio a Shuichi.

-Si no es una buena razón, te golpeo…

-Ayer pensaba que tú te vestías bien…

-Eso dicen (NA: ¡Claro que sí, Hiro! )

-¿Acaso me visto mal? ¿Me veo mal? ¿Cómo soy, Hiro?

-Shuichi…

Hiro quedó bastante extrañado.

Yuki se levantó más tarde, como todos los sábados. Se encontró tapado y sonrió levemente. Fue a la pieza a buscar a su koibito y no lo encontró. Se devolvió al living y vio una nota.

"Yuki: Fui donde Hiro. No te dejé desayuno preparado porque me levanté muy temprano. Shuichi."

Yuki fue hacia su pieza y vio el despertador. Shuichi puso la alarma a las 7 de la mañana. _Seguramente Nakano-san debe haberse enfadado._

-Ya llegué

-Ohayou. Veo que te levantaste muy temprano

-Y tú te levantaste recién

-Sí, y… arigato – le mostró la manta, que tenía en su mano

-Jejeje – se sonrojó

-Shuichi, andas bastante raro desde antes de ayer… me haces preguntas raras, te enojas y te levantas temprano día sábado… ¿hay algo que no quieras contarme?

-No, no pasa nada

-Está bien, voy a confiar en ti. Si te pasa algo, tienes que contarme. Quiero ser el primero en saberlo

Esta frase quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Shuichi, y también le resonaría posteriormente.

-¿No quieres dormir otro poco? – preguntó Yuki a Shuichi, pues le vio cara de cansado

-Iie. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy… ¡Voy a salir!

-¿Ahora?

-Hai. Y solo… así que si alguien me busca, di que no estoy y que no me llamen

-Está bien. Sayonara

-Sayonara

Shuichi se fue. Ese día iría a inscribirse a un gimnasio, ver si podía comprarse otra ropa y compraría revistas con dietas.

Yuki se quedó preocupado. Shuichi estaba actuando muy raro, incluso hasta pesado. _Ahora entiendo por qué se enoja tanto conmigo_

A los 5 minutos de que Shuichi se fue, sonó el timbre. Yuki abrió, era Hiro.

-¡Oh, disculpa! Estabas durmiendo

-No te preocupes, no me he levantado, pero estaba despierto. La diferencia es que me desperté sólo, y no me despertaron

-Del que me despertó te quiero hablar…

-Anda muy extraño

-Sí. Anda cansado en los ensayos… aunque bueno, eso puede ser por su resfriado… pero lo otro es que hoy fue a mi casa a despertarme única y exclusivamente a preguntarme si él se vestía mal o si se veía mal

-¿Nani?

-Sí, a eso fue…

-A mí me había estado preguntando si le encontraba algo de mal, también anda muy pesado conmigo y hace cosas raras… no me dejó dormir con él anoche – apuntó al sillón, como diciendo "tuve que dormir ahí" -, ayer en la mañana se miraba en el espejo y le dio vergüenza que yo lo viera…

-Debe ser el autoestima, ¿le has dicho algo que le afecte?

-Iie. Deben ser sus propias sugestiones

-Bueno, sólo lleva 2 días así. Esperemos un tiempo, a ver si se le quita

-O esperemos que cometa una locura…

Hiro se fue, dejándole bien en claro que si lo que le pasaba a Shuichi era porque Yuki le había dicho algo lo mataría.

Ya se había hecho de noche, y Shuichi no había llegado. ¿Cómo se demoraría tanto en salir?

En eso, se siente el ruido de las llaves cuando se pasan por la cerradura.

-Ya llegué

-Hola. Se te ve cansado

-Sí, estuve todo el día ocupado. No pude ni comer

-Si quieres te preparo algo

-No, no te molestes

-Entonces tú

-No tengo hambre

-¿Cómo que no? No has comido en todo el día

-No quiero comer, Yuki

-Ayayay… bueno, has lo que quieras. Si te andas desmayando en los ensayos, que conste que te dije que comieras

-Ya, ya, sí, sí

Shuichi cerró la puerta de la pieza algo molesto para poder dormir. Yuki entró detrás para dormir también.

-No pienso dormir afuera esta noche

-Está bien, pero me estoy poniendo el pijama

-Ehm… ¿Y?

-¿Podrías entrar cuando esté listo?

-¿Qué te pasa? – se acercó a Shuichi – Tu nunca has tenido vergüenza…

-No, pero…

-Entonces cámbiate

-No me puedes obligar a algo que no quiero

-Entonces me cambiaré yo

Yuki se sacó la ropa y se puso el pijama, ante la mirada atónita de Shuichi.

-Sí, sé que cuando me ves así te sonrojas, pero… esta reacción es diferente, algo te pasa…

-¿No te da… vergüenza?

-¿Y por qué habría que darme?

-Vamos a hablar. Ponte el pijama y hablamos, ¿Sí?

-Pero…

-No me vengas con la vergüenza, si te he visto mil veces desnudo, hombre

Shuichi se sonrojó y se puso el pijama apresuradamente. Se sentó junto a Yuki, quien ya estaba acostado.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-No me digas nada. Te conozco – lo tomó del mentón y lo miró fijo -. A ti no te da vergüenza mostrarte, ni menos piensas en cómo luces. Ya te dije, no tienes nada de malo. Sabes que yo no te mentiría

-Lo sé…

-¿Y de qué te preocupas? – lo rodeó con un brazo (NA: ¡Es que tus retorcidos encantos dejan loca(o) a cualquiera!)

-Está bien. Yuki, tengo sueño… - se tapó

-Pero déjame terminar…

-Buenas noches…

-Lo que quiero decirte es… - miró a Shuichi que ya dormía profundamente – diablos, sí que tiene el sueño pesado… se queda dormido al tiro

Yuki también decidió dormirse. Pero también sintió algo raro, pues todas las noches Shuichi se le pegaba como lapa, y esta fue la excepción. Sintió que la conversación no sirvió de nada.

Shuichi se levantó más tarde que de costumbre, y salió atrasado a ensayar.

-¡Me voy!

-Desayuna

-¡Ya no alcanzo! ¡Sayonara!

-¡Shuichi! – gritó enojado Yuki, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada

Ensayaron todo el día, y Shuichi no comió nuevamente. Y así pasaron 5 días en los que Shuichi no comió. Según la revista que él había comprado, si durante 5 días no comía y tomaba 4 litros de agua diarios, bajaría unos kilos. Se subió a la pesa del baño de su casa, y así fue. Pero estaba igual. O al menos eso sentía.

_Tal vez la grasa que tengo está muy suelta y debo afirmarla. Y, según mi entrenador del gimnasio, se afirma con abdominales, así que, aparte de las 4 series de 50 abdominales que hago, haré 2 series de 50 acá en la casa._

Con esta idea en la cabeza se quedó dormido más temprano que de costumbre. Yuki lo notó y se acercó a hablarle.

-Shuichi, son recién las 8 de la noche, si te duermes ahora mañana te levantarás muy cansado

-Hm… tengo sueño…

-Shuichi, ¿has comido algo? – aprovechó su somnolencia

-Mmm… iie…

-¿Hace cuánto?

-La otra vez…

-¿Qué otra vez?

-Cuando me regañaste…

-¿5 días?

-Go… (NA: "Go" significa "cinco" en japonés)

-Diablos…

Yuki se puso a ver televisión, pues había terminado de escribir. A eso de las 10, Shuichi comenzó a hablar en sueño.

-Ya bajé… unos kilos…

-¿Nani? – Yuki le puso "mute" al televisor

-¿Me veo mejor… Yuki? – Yuki se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras – tengo que… reafirmarme… con abdominales… me dijo… el entrenador…

-Maldición… ¿qué estás haciendo, Shuichi?

Al rato después Yuki se durmió. Y cuando se levantó, al día siguiente, vio a Shuichi durmiendo, como supuso.

-Shuichi, levántate

-Hm… no, un rato más

-Anoche te dije que si te dormías temprano no te ibas a levantar

-Nunca me dijiste eso

-Si te dije, ahora levántate y lo primero que vas a hacer es desayunar

-No, me tengo que bañar. Luego desayuno

-No te creo, vas a salir atrasado y sin comer

-¡No, voy a desayunar!

Y como dijo Yuki, no desayunó. _Lleva 5 días sin comer, y cree que yo no sé. Seguro que esta noche le hablo de comida y come. Tal vez deba invitarlo a un restaurant, ordenar una pizza o algo…_

Shuichi llegó agotado a la casa. Apenas caminaba… como aquella vez que estaba resfriado. Además el ensayo le salió peor. Casi se desmaya, y la voz le salía débil. Apenas se escuchaba.

-Ya… llegué

-Hola. ¿Sabes? Ando con dinero…

-¿Y cuándo no?

-Bueno, la cosa es que… ¿qué te parece si salimos a comer, u ordenamos algo?

-¿Comer? – se miró el estómago. Sí, hace días que no comía, y ya era suficiente - ¡Ok! Como tú quieras…

-¿Pero qué se te antoja?

-¡De todo! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

-Anoche hablaste dormido…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y me dijiste que hace 5 días que no comías, hoy es el sexto

-¡Mentira! ¡Qué tonterías digo mientras duermo! – puso cara de mentira – Ehm… bueno, ordena algo…

-¿Pizza?

-¡Hai!

Yuki ordenó y las pizzas llegaron en unos minutos. Shuichi comía como desesperado.

-Te vas a atragantar

-¿Hay bebida?

-Hai. Déjame ir a buscarla – Yuki fue y volvió enseguida. Aprovechó y se trajo unas cervezas

-¡Arigato! ¡Mmm! – dijo mientras comía

-Hace tiempo que no te veía así… feliz – le tomó la cara con una mano y Shuichi lo miró con cara extrañada y colorada y un trozo de pizza colgando de la boca

-Yuki…

Yuki le arrancó el pedazo de pizza de la boca y lo besó tiernamente, causando sorpresa y sonrojo en Shuichi.

-Y hace tiempo que no te daba un beso

A los minutos después Shuichi se espabiló y volvió a comer muerto de vergüenza, pues se dio cuenta que puso caras divertidas y Yuki lo miraba fascinado con una sonrisa esbozada.

Yuki tuvo que ordenar una pizza más, pues Shuichi tenía hambre. Se hizo de noche y ambos se durmieron, pero a eso de las 2 de la mañana, Shuichi se levantó al baño, llorando de rabia.

_¡Maldición, soy un baka! ¡Baka, baka, baka! ¡Me juré que iba a mejorar mi aspecto! ¡Y comí como un cerdo! Y por más que trato de contarle a Yuki que me siento mal conmigo… no puedo… ¡Pero es que tenía hambre! ¡Y no aguantaba más! Pero… ¡Ya sé! Qué gran idea, Shuichi. Voy a comer cuando tenga hambre, pero… después… ay no, qué miedo… me puede hacer daño a la garganta… pero… ¿qué quiero? ¿Verme y sentirme bien… o cantar?_

Shuichi le puso llave a la puerta, se hincó frente al water y se metió dos dedos a la garganta. Al principio le dolió mucho, pero logró vomitar lo que había comido.

Y así lo hizo, por más o menos 1 mes. Hace 5 días que se desmayaba o se mareaba, y en los ensayos también. Y también su voz iba peor, pues el vómito le corrompía la garganta. Nunca se lo dijo a Yuki.

"_Está bien, voy a confiar en ti. Si te pasa algo, tienes que contarme. Quiero ser el primero en saberlo"_

Yuki vio la ropa del concierto que Shuichi daba hoy. Extrañamente, no mostraba ni los brazos ni las piernas ni el estómago.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan tapado?

-Por nada…

-¿Acaso te da miedo mostrarte?

-No, pero…

-¡Anda! ¡Muéstrame!

Yuki trató de hacerse el infantil para relajar a Shuichi y no mostrarle sus intenciones. Pero Yuki alcanzó a verle un brazo y el estómago sin que Shuichi se diera cuenta y…

Los Bad Luck estaban listos para salir. Mucha gente asistió a verlos. Suguru estaba esperando a Hiro y a Shuichi listo para entrar. Hiro fue a buscar a Shuichi. Entró al camarín y empujó la puerta del baño. Shuichi no se percató, pero Hiro lo vio vomitando. Shuichi terminó de vomitar y se pesó: 35 kilos. _¡Shuichi! ¡Maldición, Shuichi! ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!? Es por eso que se desmaya y se marea, y se encuentra feo, y que no luce bien, y su voz está cada día peor… acaso Shuichi… ¿es bulímico?_

Decidió quedarse callado, podría arruinar el concierto. Lo llamó desde afuera, haciendo como si nunca entró.

Salieron a escena. Shuichi, a lo lejos, vio a Yuki, que lo observaba atentamente. Era como si el único espectador fuese él, y Shuichi sólo cantaba para él. Sintió muchos ánimos para cantar.

Cantó la primera canción perfectamente. No se notaba que la garganta se le había gastado. Iba en la mitad de la segunda, y sólo vio luces, el público, a Hiro que se acercaba corriendo, a Suguru que detenía la canción, a Yuki…

"_Está bien, voy a confiar en ti. Si te pasa algo, tienes que contarme. Quiero ser el primero en saberlo"_

Despertó y vio la cara de Yuki, y detrás de él estaba Hiro.

-Yuki… Hiro… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el concierto?

-Lo cancelaron – contestó Hiro – te desmayaste en escena

-Shuichi, tú me prometiste algo y… creo que me defraudaste

-Yo… te dije que no me pasaba nada y…

-¡Tú nada! – dijo Hiro enojado - ¡¿Acaso le contaste que te desmayabas en los ensayos y que te mareabas?! ¡¿Acaso le dijiste que no comías?! ¡¿Qué ibas al gimnasio?! ¡¿Qué hacías dietas?!

Yuki quedó sorprendido, al igual que Shuichi.

-¿Cómo sabes… todo eso?

-Y lo peor… ¿ACASO TU KOIBITO SABE QUE VOMITAS LA COMIDA? ¡NI TU PROPIO KOIBITO LO SABÍA!

Yuki y Shuichi abrieron los ojos sobremanera. Yuki no tenía idea de eso, sospechaba que Shuichi no comía, pero… ¿Qué era bulímico?

-¡Hiro! ¡De dónde sacas eso!

-¡No mientas! ¡Te vi vomitando antes del concierto, te fui a buscar y no te diste cuenta!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Si quieres llamo a Mr. K que sigue allá! – Hiro tomó su celular y marcó, pero Shuichi colgó

-No puedo mentirles…

-¿Por qué, Shuichi? – dijo Yuki muy triste, tomándole la cara

-Yo… ¡Yo sentía que tú no me hacías caso porque no te gustaba! ¡Porque lucía mal! ¡Ese día llegué muy resfriado y te necesitaba, y sólo me tiraste unas míseras pastillas! ¡Yo lo hice sólo para que te gustara!

-¡Mírate, Shuichi! ¡Te has visto cómo estás! ¡MÍRATE!

Yuki lo destapó y le levantó la camisa, dejándole ver el estado en que estaba.

-¡Estás flaco como querías, pero te ves repugnante! – Shuichi abrió los ojos, dejando escapar lágrimas - ¡Yo nunca te dije que estabas feo y gordo!

-¡Pero dijiste que habían chicos mejores! ¡Y yo quise ser mejor!

Shuichi comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Se sentía pésimo. Yuki lo abrazó, y no pudo aguantar más.

-Lograste hacerme sentir culpable… ¡Pero no por eso dejo de estar enojado! ¡Mira cómo quedaste! ¡Te hiciste un daño físico y emocional! ¡Apenas pues hablar, no tienes energías y tu autoestima está en el suelo! – Yuki comenzó a llorar - ¡Yo no sabía que diciéndote que no tenías nada malo iba a ocasionar esto! ¡Pero te dije la verdad, Shuichi! Mírame a la cara… ¡Mírame! – Shuichi lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Yuki le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos – Pregúntame ahora si estás feo…

-Yuki… ¿estoy… feo?

-Si…

-¡Qué te pasa, imbécil! – Hiro golpeó a Yuki en el rostro - ¿No ves que le haces más daño?

Yuki sólo lo miró, sin decir nada, pero tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Pero no me dejaste terminar, ¿recuerdas? – Shuichi asintió llorando – No eres la octava maravilla del mundo, pero la belleza externa no importa, Shuichi

Ambos lo miraron asombrados. Nunca imaginaron que Yuki diría algo así, pero por algo es escritor.

-Shuichi yo… - comenzó a llorar más fuerte – yo a ti te quiero por lo que eres, no por cómo luces. Y aunque estés así de delgado y seas bulímico, te seguiré queriendo igual - Ambos se abrazaron

-Perdóname por no haberte contado antes Yuki, pero tenía miedo… y Hiro, perdóname también por no contarte y por defraudar a Bad Luck y a tantos fans

-Tranquilo, amigo – le dijo Hiro –. Ahora sólo queda que te recuperes y vuelvas a ser el mismo Shuichi de antes

-Y no vas a estar sólo, Shuichi – le dijo Yuki, en un tono tranquilo

Shuichi no aguantó más y besó a Yuki llorando tristemente. No aguantó el no expresarle que lo amaba tanto, el expresarle el agradecimiento por sus palabras. Yuki se sorprendió, pues Shuichi nunca toma la iniciativa, pero le respondió el beso dulcemente, mientras Hiro los miraba. Los 3 en sus mundos, pensando en lo suyo, pero unidos en la idea de que lo interno supera a lo externo con creces.

Fin.

NA: Este fic lo hice en un día, y hoy mismo lo publico. Espero me haya quedado bien, y la idea quede clara. ¡Dejen reviews! Y por favor… lean mi fic culpables, que está bien bueno, ¿si? ¡Ja ne, nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
